Desde el positivo
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: 2D esta ilusionado, mientras que Murdoc se replantea algunas cosas.
1. Positivo

**Hola pues van a ser cinco a siete drables o intentos hablando de un escenario que me gustaba imaginar con esta ship, si me paso unas palabras demás mis disculpas disfrútenlo.**

 **Positivo**

No lo quería aceptar, no podía aceptarlo pero aun así ahí estaba marcando como era que sus vidas otra vez serian una constante locura. Ya tenía más de cuarenta, y Murdoc ya estaba más allá de los cincuenta y con dolores crónicos propios de la edad; el mismo seguía presentando migrañas crónicas junto con algunos detalles más.

Pensó un momento en su madre, era una lástima que ella y su padre ya no estuvieran vivos para poder recurrir a su sabio concejo (realmente solo soltar una sarta de idioteces producto de la incredulidad) y quizás tener una voz de la razón antes de pensar en otras cosas.

La prueba no mentía, al igual que las otras cinco que ya se había realizado, el signo positivo estaba en ellas, explicando porque su cuerpo estaba cambiando dándole una razón aún más lógica que el estrés laboral. Y entre el gran arcoíris de emociones que podría experimentar entre la profunda negación y la incertidumbre; el cantante no podía dejar de lado una calidez que nacía en su pecho y llegaba a sus labios.


	2. Aceptación

**Aceptación**

Al levantarse maldijo por lo alto, odiaba tener que limpiar pero con el hombre de cabellos azules en ese estado era mejor hacerlo si no quería que este comenzara a vomitar de nuevo por el olor de la casa. Nunca lidio con mujeres en ese estado, ni quería hacerlo pero ahora él; quien es el líder de una de las más grandes bandas de culto en la historia, debía de ser empático con su pareja durante esta etapa.

Su se veía feliz por lo del bebe, como cualquier persona normal lo estaría; cualquiera menos él.

No era las tareas en cuestión, ni el dinero sería un problema después del éxito del último disco y la gira mundial que estaba planeada para este, tampoco el pensar en el retiro temporal de la banda, ni por mucho sus malditos traumas infantiles; simplemente pensar que alguien más llegaría a tomar el amor y la atención de su bobo cantante no era algo fácil de aceptar.

No después de ser solo el por tanto tiempo.


	3. Obvio

**Obvio**

No era tan tonto como todo el mundo lo había tachado gran parte de su vida, entendió el riesgo en incremento que vendría con su edad y con la situación de ser un embarazo masculino. Que el producto del embarazo se pudiera lograr era realmente un giro en el aire, no iba a ser dramático se había encariñado ante la idea de tener un hijo (más que Murdoc) pero debía permanecer con los pies en la tierra ante la posibilidad.

También era obvio que el bajista no aceptaba de buena gana la paternidad más, respetaba el deseo de él en intentar llevar el embarazo a término; sonando un poco irónico por la cantidad de chicas a las que Murdoc tuvo que pagarles abortos.

Quizás pecaba de inocente por pensar que el satanista le gustaría intentar algo más con el aparte de su relación de amor/compañeros/sexo; pero eso solo lo podría saber con el tiempo al igual que la viabilidad del embarazo.


	4. Distancia

**Distancia**

Desde que supo que Stu estaba embarazado sentía como si estuviera lejos de él, cada vez un poco más lejos; una cosa era separarse por las idioteces que el cometía en favor de la banda y otra era saber que la dinámica de pareja cambiaria.

Intentar tocar el vientre del cantante, sentir moverse a esa criatura que aún no tendría una forma completa y sentirse a miles de kilómetros de la felicidad que él podía sentir crecer. Por momentos deseaba que no existiera esa gran barrera invisible que se cernía menguante sobre ellos; que todo fuera solo un sueño del que podría despertar y encontrar a Stu sin un vientre crecido, ni con barias cosas de bebes por la nueva casa.

Pero por más que él quisiera estar más cerca las cosas siempre iban a peor en su cabeza, lo más probable es que terminara arruinando todo con un hijo en sus manos, quizás sería la misma historia que había vivido antes, solo que ahora él tendría el lugar del padre.


	5. Nombre

**Nombre**

-Samanta seria lindo-murmuro mientras leía el papel frente a él, subrayándolo con el marcador,

-No me convence mucho, ¿Y qué tal el nombre de tu madre? Rachel no es mal nombre

-Conozco a muchas Rachels créeme que es demasiado común en enfermeras, ¿No tienes algún nombre que te guste en tu familia?

-Nadie que pueda recordar-Respondió secamente.

-Apestamos para esto-sentencio el peliazul,

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- no quería darle la razón pero era una anotación más que evidente, era un misterio como lograban nombrar las canciones.

-Lo mismo dijimos con Noods- tomo otro papel de la pila, este sin ningún trazo sobre de el y volvió a leer algunos, tachando varios de golpe. El bajista de piel verdosa rodo un poco los ojos ante el comentario e imito la acción de su pareja tomando otra de las hojas.

Sería un proceso largo.


	6. Intentarlo

**Intentarlo**

La cita fue fatal, pero ¿quién demonios se ponía fumar en una sala llena de gestantes? Solo Murdoc podría hacer algo así.

-¿Qué más quieres? Ya me disculpe dolor de cara

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-grito, con los pies hinchados y el desagradable olor a cigarro no ayudaba en nada a que el pudiera calmarse- Me has llamado así por los últimos quince años, ya es hora que me tengas un poco de respeto, sé que no quieres ser padre pero yo si quiero intentarlo-bramo furioso entrando por la puerta de la casa. El bajista por primera vez quizás desde que se conocían lo había visto con algo de culpa en los ojos, pero no duro por mucho.

-Me alegra que tu si quieras intentarlo estúpido dolor de cara, porque yo nunca quise hacerlo; bien sabes que yo solo quería coger y nada más-respondió, sacando otro cigarrillo de la chaqueta en clara intención de encenderlo cuando lo puso en sus labios verdosos, pero antes de que la flama del encendedor llegara a este; fue arrancado con brusquedad por el hombre de cabello azul.

-¿Y si tanto odias ser padre por que no te vas? Es tu especialidad abandonar proyectos e irte por meses-respondió imitando el tono de su compañero, los ojos negros reflejaban enojo. Respiro profundo, ignorando la idea de golpearlo en la cara.

No espero a otro comentario, subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación comenzando a empacar en cuanto tuvo la maleta entre sus manos; procuro ser rápido con la tarea. En menos de diez minutos tenía la maleta y el bajo listo para irse.

Al bajar de nuevo a la sala se encontró con su pareja sentado en uno de los sillones con las piernas extendidas sobre la mesa, ambos se miraron pero él solo quería las llaves del auto las cuales para su sorpresa estaban en la mesa.

Aun con toda la tensión en el ambiente, la decisión de tomarlas no duro insufribles minutos, ni 2D intento detenerlo o siquiera hablarle; era como si lo que iba a ocurrir fuese tan obvio que no ameritara intentar lo contrario.

Salió de la casa, arrojo sus pertenencias al asiento trasero y tan rápido como empaco el auto acelero alejándose de esa pequeña casa.


	7. Llamada

**Llamada**

Termino de llenar la forma, o por lo menos lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que ella no conocía mucho del historial médico de Stu; acomodo un mechón purpura detrás de la oreja con un poco de impaciencia, el televisor de la sala de espera no tenía más que esos programas de tv ventas y era demasiado temprano como para comprar un café.

Vio el celular en busca de una notificación de Russ, quizás ya había dado con el estúpido líder de su banda, pero nada. Volvió a meter el teléfono a su chamarra, justo a tiempo para que la enfermera de turno pasara por la tablilla.

-¿Ha terminado señorita?-Pregunto la mujer vestida en un inmaculado blanco, la joven asiática rápidamente le paso la tablilla con todo y el bolígrafo.

-sí, solo deje un par de cosas en blanco, ¿cree que podría decirme como sigue Stu? ¿La bebé está bien?

La mujer suspiro, viéndola con preocupación.

-Su amigo sigue en urgencias, si sigue con la presión tan alta es muy probable que se proceda a una cesaría de emergencia pero con veinticuatro semanas de gestación, dudo que su bebe lo pueda lograr-Noodle sabía que era posible ese escenario, 2D se lo había dicho desde el inicio del embarazo; la enfermera al ver que no obtenía otro comentario se disculpó y fue en dirección a su isla.

El teléfono se removió dentro del bolsillo tomándola desprevenida, torpemente lo saco revotando un par de veces en sus manos.

-Hola Russ ¿que ocurrió?

 _-Lo tengo, vamos de camino ¿ha pasado algo?_

-Todo igual por favor lleguen


	8. Lento

**Lento**

Aun tenia sangre en el rostro cuando llegaron al hospital, Rushell no le había explicado nada desde que lo encontró en el hotel hasta que por fin se encontraron con Noodle en el hospital; justo cuando llego un doctor en bata blanca los abordó.

Todo lo demás fue como ir en cámara lenta; su estúpido cantante jamás le mencionó que era un embarazo riesgoso (¿o era que no lo había escuchado?) en retrospectiva ¿qué era lo que había escuchado respecto a todo? La noticia inicial, la emoción de todos a su alrededor, el interrumpir escribir alguna canción por hacer alguna cosa para su pareja, tratar de escoger un nombre sin siquiera quererlo hacer y esconderse de sus propios demonios.

Ahora Stu estaba en una cesaría con tan solo seis meses de embarazo con un alto índice de que alguien muriera en el proceso; y él aun no podía definirse en un sentimiento respecto a esa bebe.

Era una mierda de persona, pero era más mierda como pareja y futuro padre.


	9. Realidad

**Realidad**

Las luces blancas lo despertaron de la cómoda oscuridad en la que se encontraba, sintiendo un poco del aura migrañosa por culpa de estas; recordó rápidamente lo que había pasado, ya eran dos semanas que Murdoc se había marchado de la casa por la discusión, en ese tiempo los síntomas solo se hicieron peores hasta que, durante la tarde un mareo más lo hiso caer en la cocina.

Trato de moverse pero un dolor en su abdomen fue lo sufrientemente intenso como para detenerlo.

Tento su vientre, sintiendo las suturas por encima de la gaza después de todo él era el hijo de una enfermera, y los golpes de Murdoc hace años habían terminado en un par de suturas. Su vientre estaba hinchado pero no tanto como lo podría recordar, un pensamiento cruzo su mente haciendo que estallara el pánico; necesitaba una enfermera.

Logro tocar el botón de ayuda al lado de su camilla y en menos de un minuto una mujer en uniforme blanco llego.

Capto unas palabras nada más: "presión alta", "alto peligro para ambos" y lo que más le dolió "Cesaría de emergencia". La enfermera al ver el rostro preocupado del hombre se apresuró a continuar con la explicación.

-La bebe nació viva, pero está en cuidados intensivos-

-Quiero verla-Murmuro, intentando de nueva cuenta pararse a ver pero fue detenido por la enfermera.

-La podrá ver en un par de horas cuando pase por completo la anestesia fue una operación compleja usted perdió demasiada sangre señor Pot lo mantendré informado pero de momento es mejor esperar un poco antes de que se mueva- el cantante no pudo decir nada, sentía como las fuerzas se iban de poco en poco, la mujer vio esto y ayudo a que se volviera a acomodar para dejarlo de nuevo solo en ese cuarto blanco, comenzando a acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad.


	10. Disculpa

**Disculpa**

Por fin logro tener la suficiente fuerza para dejar la camilla, solo fueron unas horas pero quería ver a su bebé aunque lo tuvieran que transportar en silla de ruedas de su cuarto a los cuneros de terapia intensiva.

No se esperó ver a Murdoc en frente de la gran ventana que los separaba de unos cuantos bebes desafortunados; observando el interior hasta que la enfermera lo dejo justo en frente de la misma con el bajista a su lado. Los ojos oscuros de Murdoc lo vieron con tristeza era obvio que había llorado.

-Su pareja me dijo que él lo ayudaría a entrar ¿está bien para usted?- pregunto, antes de soltar la silla de ruedas. El por alguna razón no dudo en responder ante la mirada atenta del satanista.

-Si gracias

\- Ya le explique el protocolo y una compañera está adentro para decirles lo demás-al decir eso último se fue dejando a la pareja sumergida en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Que para su propia sorpresa el bajista rompió, al ponerse de rodillas a su nivel; y abrazándolo con ternura poco propia del de piel verdosa. Incrustando su cara en el hombro del menor y para aun mayor asombro soltar un par de lágrimas.

-Discúlpame por haber causado esto- sus manos subieron débilmente para sujetar al bajista , devolviendo el abrazo y con ello soltando el llanto que el también tenía contenido.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mi cuerpo ya no tengo veinte ¿sabes?- ante esa respuesta sintió como el abrazo se volvió un poco más apretado.

Las lágrimas también fueron más fuertes.


	11. Incierto

**Con este capítulo termino la historia, recuerden que es a su interpretación el final no quiero escribir azúcar ni vinagre.**

 **Incierto**

Era pequeña, de acuerdo a la tarjeta pesaba un poco más de medio kilo y sus pulmones aún no se habían terminado de formar. ¿Necesitaba todos esos tubos? Era obvio que si pero no podían dejar de pensar en lo doloroso que se veía que una criatura tan pequeña fuera entubada de esa manera; la piel clara era de 2D mientras que lo que se mostraba de cabello (no más que una pelusa negra) era de su parte.

Los médicos lo dijeron claro eran un poco más del cincuenta por cierto de posibilidad de sobrevivencia; Murdoc sintió esas palabras calarle los huesos como nunca nada lo había hecho, mientras que 2D se limitó a acariciar con el equipamiento a la pequeña bebe que aún no tenía nombre, solo regresando a su habitación cuando fuera necesario.

Sujeto la mano del de ojos rotos, casi nunca no lo hacía pero con todo lo que había pasado el ya comenzaba a hacer lo que nunca hiso; era un pequeño descanso de estar vigilando a la pequeña niña.

-¿Qué piensas?- se aventuró demasiado con esa preguntar

-En que sería lo mejor- Casi lo susurro, contemplando la taza desechable de café. El mayor dio un suspiro ante la respuesta, comenzó a acariciar los dedos pálidos y demacrados con los propios verdosos tratando de consolarlo un poco.

-No hay manera de saberlo, ya lo estuve pensando

-Si ella logra sobrevivir ¿crees que podamos ser una "familia"? ¿o estaremos como siempre? Teniendo crisis y con trabajos de medio tiempo solo hasta el siguiente disco- abrio los ojos negros con incredulidad ante esa pregunta, no era bueno para estas situaciones en las que por más que su personalidad acida quisiera hacerlo correr fuera de ahí, su mente lo mantenía sujetando amablemente la mano de su compañero.

-Quizás una mezcla de ambos, no seriamos tan malos padres como para dejarla pasar hambre se que lo intentaríamos.

-Es lindo que pienses eso-el peliazul sonrió por un momento, era la primera vez en días.

-Solo es la verdad

A sonrisa que nació de labios de ambos murió de manera rápida cuando la siguiente pregunta llego.

-¿Pero si ella no lo logra?

Ya lo había pensado, el escenario no debía ser tan diferente de lo que su cabeza dibujaba , un pequeño ataúd toda la banda llorando, algunas botellas de ron por los rincones de la casa y las pastillas de la migraña en su habitación como era costumbre en años anteriores. Mas decir algo así no era propio de momento.

-Es incierto, pero de mi parte sé que seguiría a con tigo- esta vez al sostener la mano obligó al más alto a mirarle con la otra mano en el mentón de este último. Perdiéndose en los ojos completamente negros. 2D tras un minuto logro zafarse del agarre solo para tomar otra de sus pastillas para el dolor.

-La migraña era más simple que esto- mencionó al momento que tomaba un par con el café. Murdoc suspiro respondiendo con su típico sarcasmo.

-También lidiar con demonios que querían mi alma y el setenta por ciento de las regalías-

-Damon no es un demonio- dijo soltando una risita minúscula de nuevo.

-Quizás lo sea , nunca sabes cuándo le puede salir la cola en una presentación-

La conversación continúo un poco más, antes de que regresaran a los cuneros por un par de horas más y el ciclo e repitiera al día siguiente y el que le siguiera…

 **Hola a todos me alegra que me acompañaran con esta micro historia escrita en tres días, en lo personal no quería escribir un final predecible por lo que lo dejo abierto. No hare continuación de esta historia por lo mismo.**


End file.
